Possessed by Soushu?
by 0mohni0
Summary: What really happened when Shinou found the courage to tell his Great Sage about the Soushu threatning his soul? Did his Sage really take it so calmly? Not in this version. Hints of ShinouXDaikenja.


The Unwritten History of Shin Makouku

"My dearest sage, I'm possessed by Soushu." Shinou admitted one evening in the king's throne room. Normally while in this room he would be plagued by people with complaints, but not today. Shinou had taken it as a good omen to gather up his courage and adress his Sage.

"Good for you." Came the tart, sour reply, making Shinou wonder whether he was the only one with things (literally) consuming him right now. "Good for you? That's all you ave to say when your beloved king is being taken over?" he asked increadeously.

"Beloved?" Daikenja asked, choosing to meticolously ignore the rest of the sentence. "Yes, beloved. Like I call you my beloved sage. Complete with the heart at the end." he chirped back happuly. All thoughts of Soushu promptly and temporarily forgotten. "And when have I EVER called you that, Shinou-heika?" he asked dubiously, pittung stress on 'heika' to prove his point. The point in question here being, obviously, that he didn't cross the line when dismissind formalilties.

"Aww...are you still calling me 'heika'? Said 'heika' asked in a whining tone. Apparently he did.

"yes." Came the cold reply from his silky voiced advisor.

"You don't even care that I'm being possesed by Soushu! Your so mean!" Shinou could be a real child sometimes.

"Indeed." Daikenja knew exactly how to gove this poor bline king the coldnest meanest cold shoulder ever. A second later, he stopped massaging his temploes, and his hands dropped to his sides. His eyes eyes went wide and he managed to stutter, "P-possessed by Soushu?!" Shinou looked up from the ground he had been all but rolling around on a seconf earlier. ( he was throwing a royal tantrum) "What do you think I've been trying to tell you all this time, my dearest advisor?" he asking, the sarcasm cutting into the last word especially. Daikenja was too livid to so anything but blink stupidly and marvel at the loss of control of facial muscules.

"You are being possessed by Soushu?" he repeated again dumbly.

"Yes, my dearest sage, I am being possessed by Soushu." Shinou let out with a heavy sigh.

"It's my dearest sage and most prized advisor." Daikenja mumbled to himself unconciuosly, after years of hearigng his king saying the full thing, it came out with without his knowladge. Too bad Shinou has heard it this time. He smirked in the oh-so-cute way that he knew his sage found attractive. Damn conniving king. "Would you like to be called another name I have for you, my secret fi-" he was cut off by a hand slapping itself across his mouth before he could continue. The flustered owner of the hand hissed, "Quiet!" then strightned and said in a normal tome, "Let me see where Soushu is."

Shinou, still smiling over the face that he could fluster his sage with two words, raised his sleeve upto his forarm. There, in a jet black blob in Shinou's skin, was the Soushu that threatened his life and soul. Daikenja hovered ovre his king's arm. He poked the black part precausiouly, and after inquiring if it hurt, absentmindedly traced the outline with one long finger. "It looks like an octupus." he muttered observantly.

Shinou raised his blue eyes from his Sage's finger tracing his arm to a certain onyx eyes. "An octupus? It's more like a spider!" he scoffed. His sagee raised a black eyebrow.

"A spoder? Now that'd judt ludiacrous!" he said.

"Is NOT." Shinou argued, snatching his arm back from his sage and holding it preciously to his jewel embedded chest.

"It's only logic that tells it looks like an octupus." the soukyuku huffed, his hair flairing a bit when he moved.

"AN octupus. Oh yes. Great! It's a spider!" Shinouo argued back.

"It's an octupus." the tone was final, but Shinou didn't care.

"A spider!" Said Shinou held his ground.

"An octopus." Daikenja was no push over, and he wasn't going down easy. Especially to Shinou. He would never like it down. And Shinou would take every chance possible to taunt him about it. Adding the fearful two letter phrase to the degrading teasings.

"A spider!" Shinou was losing patience.

"An octupus." The Great Sage was no better off.

Outside the room, Rufus shook his head in a long suffering. His partner, Lawerence Weller, looked on to the display of frusteration. "Do you think we should tell them to get back to topic?"

"Why?" Rufus von Bielfeld asked, pausing shaking his golden haired mop around for a second.

"To...hear what they're going to so about the Soushu?" The brown haired noble reminded him.

"Nah." Rufus shook it off with a wave of a hand. "They'll probably start arguing over who has the better idea of why we interuppted their little lover's quarrel...WITHOUT ASKING US!" He finished, outraged. They had even lost a battle...the memory wasn't his favorite...

Fin.


End file.
